Saint Rose and the Dragon
by Writer117
Summary: Rose is curious about dragons so The Doctor educates her hands on. My 15yo daughter's writings.


**These are my 15 yo daughter's writings. Being a big, bad teenager she flies without a beta and she is learning as she goes so all mistakes are hers. Kind constructive criticism welcome.**

* * *

Rose Tyler and the Doctor were in the Tardis just hanging out. 

"A thought just hit me!" Rose exclaimed

"Yeah? Whats it?" The doctor asked, messing with something on the control table.

"If there are werewolves are there other fantasy creatures in time?" Rose asked leaning on one leg with her hands in her butt pockets, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I know there are Dragons and..." the Doctor answered, stopping what he was doing.

"Dragons?" Rose gasped "Can we go see one?"

"Oh my dear Rose, I can do better than that" the Doctor smiled. He started pressing random buttons and they were off.

The Tardis arrived in a corn field. The Doctor stepped out and Rose followed.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, She looked around but all she could see was corn.

"We are in the Libya, Africa, early 12th century, where supposed St. George saved the kings daughter from the Dragon and tamed it with a cross before he killed it," the Doctor answered.

"That's horrible" Rose responded.

"Well many people believed that dragons were animal forms of the devil so they thought they'd rid the world of evil...yep very horrible seeing that dragons are of no such relation...at least I think not." The Doctor led Rose through rows and rows of corn.

"So where is this dragon?" Rose asked, nearly tripping over a fallen stock.

"Lets go find out," answered the Doctor. It wasn't long till they came to the edge of the field and spotted a road. They followed it up to a small town. Many people watched them as they passed, they didn't fit in well with the Doctor in his suit and trench coat and Rose in jeans and The Who teeshirt, what could they do but make their way to the castle at the end of the road.

"What business have you with the king?"the guard by the door asked.

"I just need to ask a few questions thats all" the Doctor answered, he flashed his psychic paper that was in his wallet in front of the guards face.

"Sorry, sire. You may enter." The guard bowed as they walked in.

"Who did he think you were?" asked Rose, the Doctor looked at the paper.

"The Duke of France? Do I look like a duke? Really do I?" he asked placing his wallet back in his coat.

Rose looked at him and tilted her head to one side. "Maybe."

"Hm."He walked down the heavily decorated hallway. It was adorned with suits of armor, paintings, urns on pedestals and tapestry's, perfectly space between doorways. At the end of the hallway were two big doors and on the other side of them was the throne room.As they neared the room the doors flung open and a young woman at the age of nineteen stormed out. She looked angry and had dirty blond curly hair pulled back and wearing a beautiful gold and white Victorian dress , the train was dragging along behind her.

The Doctor and Rose stepped to the side as she passed, the girl didn't even acknowledge they were there. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and continued walking. They entered the throne room, at the end of the great hall was the distraught king.

"Excuse me we were wondering if you had any information about a dragon?" the Doctor asked walking up to the king.

"Are you the slayer?" the king asked with anticipation.

"No, sorry. Do you now where we can find it?" Rose asked stepping in front of the Doctor.

"Who are you, if not slayers than why do you seek the beast?" the king asked again.

"Please, if you have any information..." Rose said fidgeting with her hands.

"Yes, it resides in the forest. You may ask my daughter Kiran, she knows more than I. She always goes out to see that monster, if you go and see it keep her away," the king said, rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you, your majesty" Rose said stepping back and bowing. The Doctor turned around and walked toward the door and Rose joined his side.

"You handled that well," the Doctor complemented.

"Why thank you..." Rose was interrupted by the young girl standing on the outside of the door with her arms crossed, she was now wearing a peasant looking dress and her hair was let down.

"You're looking for him?" she asked

"Yes and you are...?" the Doctor asked

"I'm Kiran and who are you two...you're not from here."

"Yes, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose."

"Doctor who?" she asked

"Exactly, anyway your father said you know of a dragon?"

"No. I will not let him be killed," Kiran protested.

"We don't want to kill it," corrected Rose.

"Truly? Than I will take you to see him" Kiran said. She smiled and led them out of the castle and into the near by woods.

Awhile later...

"Are we there yet?" Rose asked, the Doctor smiled at Rose.

They climbed over a good sized rock and Rose, sat on it.

"Almost, just a little farther," said Kiran

"Can we stop for a sec.? My feet hurt," Rose asked slipping off her shoes and rubbing her feet.

"I suppose but it is not much longer, he's just down that way," Kiran said pointing further ahead.

"You keep saying 'he'," the Doctor pointed out.

"Yes, I call him Servatus," Kiran said happily.

"Servatus?" asked Rose

"Yeah, its a Latin name meaning saved," The Doctor informed, Kiran nodded.

Rose slipped her shoes back on and jumped up "Ready!"

"Follow me" Kiran said. She started back on the trail leading them ten minutes deeper into the woods. They made twists and turns till a clearing was visible, the dirt turned to stone under their feet and soon they were standing on a huge rock beside a waterfall overlooking the town, fields and castle. There was a seventy foot drop to the ground. The Doctor and Rose were in aw of the sight.

"Yes, it is beautiful," Kiran said smiling widely, "Servatus! I have two people here that wish to meet you!" she shouted.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged worried and excited glances as they heard a loud rumble from the depths below.

The sound of moving wind grew louder as a large alligator-like head with brown eyes popped over the edge of the rock. A voice echoed through their heads "New people? who are they, who are they?" the voice asked.

"I love new people" it said again.

"Was that the...?" Rose asked, Servatus came over the ledge and landed behind them, they spun around to face him. He was fifty feet tall and his wing span a hundred across, he had a long neck with horns along the back, a space between the neck and spine for a rider and a long tail.

"Hello, dear friend,"said Kiran. She walked over and started rubbing Servatus's golden scales.

"He's beautiful," Rose said, slowly walking toward Servatus.

"You are pretty too, for a human anyway,"he replied .

"Aw, thanks," Rose smiled.

" What are your names anyway?" Servatus asked.

"Right, I'm Rose and this is the Doctor" Rose answered. She grabbed the Doctor, pulled him close and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"_The_ Doctor? Truly?" Servatus bent his head closer and sniffed him and Rose.

"Yes," the Doctor answered cautiously.

"I have heard many stories of you from my friend," Servatus added.

"Your friend?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yes, he told me many things that he heard from the Da'leks, I'm honored to stand near you," Servatus said.

"Da'leks? How does your friend know of them?" the Doctor asked.

"Have you not heard of our little planet? Tri'hilt."

"Ah yes, I had forgotten. Sorry."

"Planet? What are you talking about Servatus?" Kiran asked.

"Um...Kiran your father told us to keep you away so please go and let us talk" the Doctor asked.

"No I want to know what he meant, Servatus?" Kiran asked again.

"I think its best you go Kiran," said Servatus .

"Fine, but I want an answer later, I shall return to the castle, to find you're way back just follow the river," said Kiran, she turned around and stormed off.

They waited till she was out of sight and the Doctor asked ,"So why are you here?"

"We were sent to check up on the human race like we always do every ten thousand years," Servatus answered.

"How old are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm...coming up on 15,000 years" he answered.

"Wow your old" Rose said.

"Hardly, my father was 109,000 when he died," Rose looked at the Doctor, he looked at her and she raised her eyebrows then looked back at Servatus.

"So this is your first time here?" Rose asked.

"Yes, it is, " answered Servatus.

"How do you get home?" asked the Doctor.

"They'll send a ship, it'll scan this region and contact me then I'll fly up and I'll go home. Its just that simple," Servatus sat like a cat would on the couch.

"When will you be leaving?" Rose asked.

"Sometime this week," the Doctor looked at Rose and Rose at him, they exchanged sad looks.

"How long have you been here?" the Doctor asked.

"A month maybe, I can't wait to go home though to see my mate, we just chose each other last year."

"By mate you mean wife?" Rose asked.

"Yes, in human traditions I guess you'd call it that," answered Servatus.

"Hm,may I ride you?" Rose asked, walking closer.

"Yes, you can but you have to hold tight, how bout you Doctor, you wanna go?" Servatus asked.

"Yeah, why not," the Doctor walked over by Rose.

"Just step on my shoulder and grab hold one of my horns to lift yourself up," Servatus instructed. They followed the steps and Rose was in front with the Doctor cradling her.

"Alright we're ready," Rose said excitedly.

"Hang on tight," Servatus said. He stood up and leaned back then shot forward and ran of the ledge. Rose and the Doctor screamed with excitement as they free fell toward the ground below.

As they neared the earth Servatus opened his wings and they soared.

He spun in circles back up and over the ledge they were on. They flew on for thirty minutes till the came to a mountain and he flew around it then headed back to the ledge. He landed with a slight bump then sat back down.

"That was fantastic," the Doctor said loudly, slowly sliding off Servatus's leg then helping Rose.

"Yes, except my bums asleep now," Rose said sliding into the Doctor's arms, they both laughed.

"Glad you liked it," Servatus said, followed by a sharped tooth smile. It neared sundown and they were getting hungry.

"Well we better be getting back" said Rose .

"Do you want a ride down the mountain?" Servatus asked.

"I think that'll be good," answered the Doctor.

"Climb back up then," Servatus said. Rose and the Doctor made their way back up and they flew down once more, he landed by the corn fields.

"Just a thought, what do you eat?" Rose asked.

"Cows and oxen, I wouldn't shame the relations between the Dragons and Humans by eating one," Servatus answered. Rose nodded. "See you tomorrow then?" Servatus asked.

"Yes, of course" Rose said, she hugged his neck and started for the castle with the Doctor. Servatus flew back to the waterfall and hid behind it.

"I can't believe it, a real dragon, oh my god I love it!" Rose said happily. The Doctor wasn't as happy as Rose though.

"Whats wrong, didn't you love it?" Rose asked

"Yeah, but he never sees his wife again," the Doctor answered, Rose's smile fell as she remembered his fate.

"We have to stop it," said Rose .

"We can't."

"But we have to..."

"We can't you know what happened last time," the Doctor said firmly, Rose started to cry. The Doctor stopped walking and turned to Rose, tears now streaming down her face, and hugged her.

"It's like killing a person," Rose sobbed

"I'm sorry... you know I would do it in a heartbeat if I could," the Doctor comforted

"Don't worry, he goes as a martyr"

Rose wiped her eyes "Let's go. I'm hungry."

The Doctor smiled and they walked hand in hand to the castle.

"Welcome back again, sire" the guard said.

"Yes" the Doctor said snootily, Rose laughed and they walked inside.

Kiran popped out of one of the doors, looking up and down the hall. "There you are, we have to dress for supper, follow me," she said. Kiran led them down a corridor and up a flight of stairs to two rooms next to each other.

"Doctor you go in there and Rose you come in here with me," said Kiran, she opened one door and ushered the Doctor in and took Rose to the other. Inside the two rooms were wardrobes of different clothing for different occasions. The Doctor was left alone to find his attire and Kiran assisted Rose.

A hour later...

Rose and Kiran came into the dinning hall, there was a huge table with seats all round, above the table were crystal chandeliers and on the wall were paintings of battles. Rose wore a burgundy dress with a creamy white under piece. Kiran wore a deep blue dress with a gray under piece. Their hair was pulled back and adorned with little gems and glitter. The Doctor was already seated and chatting with one of the servants. He was wearing his same clothes.

"Why are you not dressed?" asked Kiran, she stomped over to him.

"I...um...couldn't find anything in my size" the Doctor lied.

"You do not like our clothing?" Kiran asked

"No, sorry."

Kiran turned around and stomped to her seat. The Doctor looked at Rose as she was coming over. "I like their clothes" she whispered.

"Your a girl, your supposed to wear dresses," he escorted Rose to the chair across from Kiran, seated her and sat. Kiran, still offended, refused to talk to the Doctor. Ten minutes passed and the king came in and sat at the head of the table, he rang a small bell by his setting and the servants came out with trays of food.

Sometime between the third course a guard came to the king, "Majesty there is a Sir George here to see you."

"Ah, seat him next to my daughter" he ordered. Rose and the Doctor shown sad expressions.

In walked a man who looked to be in his early thirty's, he sat beside Kiran. She blushed and started to breath heavily.

"She likes him," the Doctor whispered to Rose, Rose made a weird face like she tasted something gross, the Doctor nodded.

"Hello, fair beauty" George said to Kiran, her face went red and they finished their supper in silence.

"George, I want a word with you in the study," the king said before walking out of the room.

George stood and followed him out.

When George was out of sight Kiran spoke up, "You two may stay here for the night."

"Yeah, Ok."

"No we're fine" Rose and the Doctor said at the same time.

"I will show you to a room then," Kiran said leading them out and up another flight of stairs.

"Why are we staying?" the Doctor whispered

"Cause we said we would see Servatus tomorrow" Rose whispered back.

" But what if he is killed tomorrow?"

"Then we'll see him one last time," Rose finished as they stopped at a door.

"Here you are, breakfast is at 8:00 and I'll have someone wake you," Kiran said opening the door.

"May I have my clothes back?" asked Rose

"Yes I'll send someone to retrieve them" Kiran said before walking away.

"Okay thank you" Rose smiled and entered the room, the Doctor followed. There was a King XL sized bed and a sofa in the room. There was also a wardrobe, tapestry's everywhere and a door that led to the bathroom on the right.

"I'll take the couch and you can have the bed," said the Doctor.

"Don't be daft there's enough room here for five people," Rose said walking over and pulling back the comforter.

"Are you sure?" asked the Doctor, he went to the wardrobe and opened it, there were night clothes for men and women of every size. They looked like long underwear. Rose came over and took a pair out and walked into the bathroom. The Doctor looked at the tapestries and nick-nacks around the room. A moment later Rose popped out of the bathroom with the dress folded neatly in her hands. The Doctor chuckled at sight of her.

"What?"

"Nothing just..." the Doctor started to say but was interrupted by someone at the door. The Doctor went and opened it. It was a servant girl with Rose's clothes.

"Oh, hello."

"Hello sire, I bare you're mistresses clothing" she said humbly, staring at her feet.

"Thank you,miss...?" the Doctor said.

"Kylee, sire" she said holding out Rose's clothes.

"Kylee, have you any information on the new guest ?" the Doctor asked taking the clothes.

"Only that the king sent for him and gave him an assignment he had to finish tomorrow."

"Okay thank you, you may go" Kylee bowed her head and walked back down the hall.

The Doctor closed the door and turned around to Rose sitting on the bed.

"Here." the Doctor tried to toss Rose her clothes but her black bra had gotten tangled on his finger, he held it up and rose blushed for a second before jumping up after it.

"What's that about?" Rose asked tossing her clothes on the sofa.

"It's going to happen tomorrow," answered the Doctor, he walked over and sat in the bed.

"What time?" Rose asked.

"Don't know so lets head up there after breakfast," said the Doctor.

"Alright, lets go to sleep its ten," Rose said climbing under the covers.

"Right," the Doctor took off his trench coat, over coat and shoes then crawled under too, they both faced out and it took a while to fall asleep because of the awkwardness of each other in the same bed.

The next morning the Doctor woke up to an alarm at the door. He found himself being cuddled by Rose, he smiled and gently slid her off then answered the door. "Wake for breakfast, Sire." a man said.

"Yes, thaaaank you," yawned the Doctor. He got dressed and ready then woke Rose.

"Uh?" she grunted

"Time to get up Rose, you going to miss breakfast," the Doctor said.

Rose's eyes grew wide, no way she was going to miss breakfast, she jumped up and dressed in her regular clothes. The Doctor was amazed at how quick she was.

They both walked into the dinning hall and took their seats they had last night. Kiran came in and sat across from them.

"Did you meet George yet?"

"No, we haven't," Rose answered, with a fake smile.

"You will meet him after breakfast then?"

"Um... no we'll be to busy you know all the sight seeing and stuff," the Doctor lied again.

Rose leaned over the table and motioned for Kiran to do the same.

Kiran did so, "What?"

"I don't think you should get attached to _George_" Rose whispered.

"Why, he is done nothing wrong" said Kiran, the Doctor leaned forward and joined their whispering party.

"Cause, just trust us. You won't like him after today."

"I do not want to hear any more of this," Kiran said leaning back in her chair. The king came in rang the bell like before and the servants brought in plates of food.

After breakfast Rose, the Doctor and Kiran went to see Servatus. This time they went strait to the waterfall.

"Follow me to avoid getting wet," Kiran said. Rose and the Doctor both nodded.

Kiran jumped on a medium sized rock and then a small one then a medium again,over to a tree, she broke off a limb and walked over to the wall of water. She stuck the branch into the water, making it go round, creating a small opening.

"Hurry, come through," Kiran said loudly.

Rose and the Doctor slipped through the opening, Kiran followed. Inside was a huge cavern that extended far into the hill. On a shelf was sleeping Servatus.

Kiran carefully climbed up on the shelf. "Good morning," she said rubbing his stomach.

His eyes slowly opened, "Hi guys" said Servatus.

"Hey," Rose smiled.

"Rise and shine," said the Doctor, Servatus yawned.

"Whoa, watch the mouth alright" Rose said pulling her shirt over her nose, Kiran covered her nose with her hands and the Doctor pinched his shut.

"Oh...sorry" Servatus said with a grin "If I knew you guys were coming in, I would have cleaned up a bit," he flicked a small pile of bones off a rock shelf with his tail.

"It is fine," Kiran smiled and lowered her arms. Rose and the Doctor released their noses as well.

"I need some sun," Servatus said looking at his hands. He carefully climbed down without bumping Kiran. Kiran climbed down and stood by Rose and the Doctor, they walked under Servatus as he slowly stepped out into the light.

"My what time is it?" Servatus asked

"It is around nine I think," Kiran answered

"Oh, that's not to bad," Servatus stretched, they all smiled and thought 'oh how he looks like a cat'.

"Servatus, have you received anymore information about when your leaving?" Rose asked.

"No haven't, why?"

"What? You are planning to go?" Kiran asked.

"Yes, I must, I'm sorry" he answered.

"But you mustn't, you are to stay and watch me wed and then befriend my children come up just as I have you" Kiran protested.

"If that was the only thing" Servatus said as he sat down. Kiran ran up and climbed onto his leg.

"Than take me with you" Kiran said childishly.

"I'll think about it" Servatus lied.

"Kiran why are you so quick to get married?" Rose asked.

"Because...what else is there to do?" said Kiran.

"Well...you could travel" Rose suggested.

"To where?"

"To the other cities, countries even" the Doctor said

"Hm...I guess I never thought about it."

"Well you should, London is a very nice place this time of year," said Rose.

"Maybe I will look into it," Kiran thought out loud.

"It would be a good investment," added the Doctor.

They sat and talked about anything and every thing till noon.

"Oh!" Kiran exclaimed. She jumped up and climbed down Servatus's leg.

"What?" the Doctor asked

"We are going to be late for mid-day supper," answered Kiran.

"Okay, see you later" Rose said to Servatus, the Doctor waved at him and followed Rose and Kiran down the mountain.

They ate lunch and on the way out they saw George saddled on a horse, covered head to toe in armor. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other then took off running through the woods. Kiran tried to keep up but she stopped half way for air. They seemed to arrive before George did.

"Hey, guys. Guess what?" Servatus asked, The Doctor and Rose were gasping for air. "I'm going home. Where's Kiran?"

Just then George came riding up to them in attack position, "Stand back! I will kill the beast!" George said heroically.

"Go now!" Rose screamed to Servatus. Servatus roared at George and flew into the sky.

George was so scared he didn't move. The Doctor smiled and Rose jumped with joy then turned and kissed the Doctor.

"What'cha gonna do now?" Rose asked George.

George looked disgruntled for a moment but recovered his wits quickly. "I killed him! I killed him!" he hollered and turned around and slowly trotted back to the castle. Rose and the Doctor followed him and on the way back he stabbed a pig and claimed it to be dragon's blood. His reputation was secure.

"He is really something, eh?"said the Doctor.

"Oh, yeah, one in a million" Rose replied. They walked up to the Tardis.

"Don't you think we should say bye to Kiran or something?" Rose questioned.

"No she'll be fine, better just go," the Doctor said unlocking the door and going inside.

"Alright then," Rose said coming in and shutting the door behind her.

"Where to now?" asked the Doctor

"Hmm, surprise me" Rose said with a grin. The Doctor presses random buttons and they were off.

The End


End file.
